The late Nighter
by alenia.kinney
Summary: A little girl with an alcoholic father is given a book by her school teacher, in hopes that she will learn to deal with the life that she has and learn to live the best way she can.


The room is disorderly, a trash bag is on the handle of the door filled with wrappers of food and unfinished water bottles. There are cups and empty breakfast bowls lying around, there is a painting of a dark island with a sunset peering through the clouds. A girl breathing slowly is lying on the bed. A stereo in the room plays slow melody, the music is fuzzy and unclear as a man walks in to the room.

_A death is me, it is all I need. Oh please,baby please._

The man is in loose baggy clothing, the logos appear faded and unrecognizable. He wears a belt that is notched to the very last one, the belt is slightly torn and worn down. As he walks into the room his feet stumble, the room is dark and only his body is visible. His hands have a layer of grime on them. As he slowly walks closer to the girl his scruff of his beard is shown.

_Is this never ending? I can never believe that this is true._

There is a nightstand to the side of her bead with a nebulizer and a lamp. The father sits on the edge of the bed stroking the girls hair.

Little girl_:Breathing in short takes _Father, your home_looks at wall clock_ I tried to wait for you tonight but...

Father: Itss kayy dear. I'mssorry I stayed out so late tonightt. _Takes a moment _now gett ssome rest dear.

The scene fades and the lights go up to a school house. The Little girl is wearing a pale blue dress, white ribbon in her hair, and her dirty white socks slouched to show she was in a hurry

_School bell rings_

She takes her seat in the front, she takes out her papers from her book-bag. She places her pencil to the left, as she had done everyday, her books to the right, and her paper in the middle.

In the back there are three girls snickering as the Little girl places her book-bag down on the ground.

Little girl: _Exhaling slowly, _she looks down to see that familiar inhaler cap poking out of the hole of her bag.

She rushes down to the bag and pushes the neucence back to its rightful place. As she looks up stand above her glaring at the three girls on the back.

today looked like she was straight out of the ocean with seashell earings and a fitted dress. Her natural platinum hair cascading down.

: _Clearing throat _Okay now girls what is so funny?

The girls behind the Little girl no longer found their previous joke so funny.

: Today, we are going to be talking about the importance of being thankful. As we go on break for the next week, I will have you all make a list of the _class groans _Now class... let me explain before you get so upset. So the list will contain te...

Little girl started to drift off in her own thoughts...

She did not appreciate the idea of 'breaks' she viewed them as a punishment. If she could she would do school for 7 years straight and then just be done forever...

The Little girl had now drifted off for most of the class thinking of how long her father would have to work tonight, and what she could possibly do with all that time.

: Now I want all of you to have a safe break and don't forget to get that list done!

_School bell rings_

Okay well goodbye now!

The Little girl started to pack up her things as everyone started to leave, she saw no reason to leave so soon if she had nothing to do.

:_walking towards the Little girl._ Now dear, I see everyday that you read books, that is fabulous for your age! With the amount of computers and technology these days its surprising to see anyone reading at all, but I noticed you reading _To Kill A Mockingbird _ and i thought you might appreciate this book, it helped me and i thought it might help you.

The Little girl: _Looks at book in confusion._Thank you , but i'm not exactly sure what you mean... But thank you.

As The Little girl walked three miles to the broken down apartment complex she pondered on the thought of that book. But the more she thought of it the more it bottled her mind.

Please tell me if i should continue or not, I will post more if anyone wants!


End file.
